Summoned Swords
are magically generated blades resembling the Force Edge, appearing in Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry 3, and Devil May Cry 4.Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition, Guns File — Summoned Swords: "Summon magically generated swords." They are wielded by Vergil during Devil May Cry 3, and they reappear during the final battle with his Nelo Angelo form during Devil May Cry.Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Nelo Angelo': "By determining which way the phantom blades target, they can be easily dodged."Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Nelo Angelo: "The phantom blades protect the knight by circling around him. Destroy the phantom blades and create an opening to attack." In Devil May Cry 4, Nero gains the ability to use Summoned Swords with the Blue Rose and the Devil Trigger after obtaining the Yamato.'''''Devil May Cry 4, Yamato — Summoned Swords: "Summon a magical blade and fling it towards a foe, piercing the enemy through sheer force of will. While in Devil Trigger mode, press (X)." Instead of resembling the Force Edge as in other appearances, they appear to be two-pointed Shuriken. Movesets ''Devil May Cry 3'' (Vergil) ''Devil May Cry 4'' (Nero) Gameplay ''Devil May Cry 3'' Vergil's Summoned Swords are his equivalent for guns. However, unlike guns, they do not recoil and therefore cannot cause him to hover in mid-air. When using Spiral Swords, the Devil Trigger gauge is reduced by two full runes. Furthermore, because summoning the swords does not interrupt the current action, they can be used at any time, even during recovery animations and combos. As a boss, Vergil only uses Summoned Swords in "Dante Must Die" mode. Alternatively, during fights, Vergil will use the Spiral Swords if the player hasn't received any damage from him. He will create a shield around him, which pushes the player away and will create the Spiral Swords while saying "Don't get so cocky." ''Devil May Cry 4'' Nero's Summoned Swords function in much the same way as Vergil's, however; they can only be used while Nero is in Devil Trigger. Unlike Vergil, Nero will fire his Blue Rose in addition to the Summoned Swords, and using them affects his Devil Trigger Gauge; the gauge will deplete faster when Nero uses this skill. Because using Summoned Swords does not interrupt actions, Nero can use them while performing a Buster for additional damage. If he fires a Charged Shot, multiple Summoned Swords will appear simultaneously before skewering the enemy in quick succession, reminiscent of Vergil's Blistering Swords technique. The number of Summoned Swords in a Charged shot increase by 2 per level, with the Level 3 Charged shot giving a total of 6 Summoned Swords. Furthermore, Nero is allowed to "charge" his Summoned Swords during a Buster giving additional simultaneous swords during the sequence. In several attacks, like the Maximum Bet and Showdown, Nero can utilize the Summoned Swords even without using the Blue Rose. Other appearances The Summoned Swords appear in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, as one of Vergil's Hyper Combo moves. The Summoned Swords appear in DmC: Devil May Cry as the Sword Illusions. See also *Yamato *Dark Slayer Style *Lucifer References Category:Guns